Chara Magic
by Shikyo Kuranosai
Summary: A preview to my newest story that will be published by Shikyo Kuranosai -Rebirth-


Hoshino Utau finished singing her latest song, and looked up expectantly at Tsukiyomi Ikuto who had been listening in. Yoru on Ikuto's shoulder looked quite happy when she ended the song, and of course, Il and El (pronounced Iru and Eru) had loved the song, with their different ways of showing it.

"That was great, Utau!" Il said, flying up and closing her eyes. Eru flew up beside her and just nodded her head. Utau swatted Il away, and continued looking at Ikuto, wishing for his praise.

Ikuto finally turned around, letting his carry back to her. "You're going to be late for the beginning of your last month in high school."

Utau, her hearing becoming keener with Tsukasa Amakawa's training, instantly grabbed her stuff and darted out the door after Ikuto, Il and El riding on her shoulders.

Just recently, Tsukasa had found a way that the Charas could transform into a human, and the Charas have been going to school as actual students. All of the Charas were practically excelling in their classes- after sitting through so many barely in ear shot with nothing to do.

The populars at school was Tsukiyomi's Gang- which consisted of Tsukiyomi Ikuto(who's a helping hand, and who stuck with Souma and the music and sports classes even after he graduated), Yoru, Hotori Tadase, Kiseki, Souma Kukai, and Daichi- that are also the school's hottest jocks. and Hoshino's Gang- which consisted of Hoshino Utau, Il, El, Yamamoto Lulu de Morcerf, Nana, Hiiragi Rikka, and Hotaru- that are also the schools supermodels.

No one could possibly beat Fujisaki Nagihiko in a girly-guy naturally contest, and while Sanjo Kairi and Musashi was the best in sword-sports, Kairi, Musashi, Mashiro Rima, and Kusukusu were the school's ignored geeks.

All of these people previously mentioned shared all of their classes, along with two baby dolls- Yuiki Yaya and Pepe.

Their teacher is Sanjo Yukari of all people- with her servant- Ichinomiya Hikaru.

Amazing how all of them could be paired up, right?

Hinamori Amu stepped out of the airport, looking around for a bus that would take her to as close as she could get to an actual bus stop. As she squinted- to get a better view- she saw that someone held a sign with her name on it- well, more like her last name.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she stepped over to the man, not knowing who he was at all. "Um, sorry, but who are you waiting for?"

The man looked at her before casting a quick glance over the crowd and returning to her. "Are you Hinamori?"

Amu pointed to herself. "My name's Hinamori Amu."

The man looked confused. "Are you with someone by the name of Hinamori Tsumugu?"

That name wasn't anywhere in Amu's database, so she quickly shook her head. "I don't know who you're talking about. Is he a relative of my mom, Midori?"

The man continued to search the crowd before he spotted who he was looking for. "Hinamori Midori is Tsumugu's wife. They are happily married couple, with a daughter- Ami."

Amu's eyes widened. Her mother hadn't remarried while Amu was gone- had she? Ami was barely a baby when Amu had left, so it was possible that instead of having Ami grow up like Amu had- without any memory of a father figure- she would rather take a father for her? No, Midori wasn't going to marry a man just because of Ami. She had to love the man to even consider allowing him around Ami.

While Amu had been in her thoughts, Tsumugu made his way over, his camera over his neck. "Hey there, pickup guy! Oh- who's this?"

Tsumugu looked at Amu, who had felt as if she were about to jump at the sound of the cheery man.

Being polite to the stranger, Amu bowed. "I'm Hinamori Amu, sir."

"Oh! You're a Hinamori! That's amazing! Why don't you come with me to my place! You can meet Midori and Ami!" Tsumugu proclaimed, getting in the vehicle that awaited her with an open door.

Amu was about to correct him and say that she already knew Midori and Ami, so she got into the vehicle, wondering if her own family would remember her after the three-four years she'd been gone.

Inside her checkered red bag, four Chara Eggs shook restlessly- also remembering before Amu had decided to disappear off the face of the Earth.

"Midori! Ami! I'm home~!" Tsumugu sang as loudly as he could- startling a the two females in the house. "And look who I brought~!" Tsumugu quickly stepped to the side- not allowing Amu to dart into the safety of an obscuring door. "Her name is Hinamori Amu!"

Midori looked at Amu, a kind smile on her face, eyes showing a faint curiosity towards her and her name. Ami, on the other hand, ran over and gave Amu a hug. "Nice to meet you, Amu! I'm Ami, and my mommy there is Midori!"

Amu was practically shell-shocked at her own family not being able to remember, and spent the rest of her time in the house- her old home- as a guest.

Amu collapsed in the bed at her apartment. She tossed her purse onto the other pillow and flipped open the small latch. "I'm going to go take a shower. Help yourselves to some TV." With that, Amu got up and slumped over to the bathroom, leaving four Charas to unpack minor belongings of Amu away or watch TV.

Su being Su, she changed into her human form and took Amu's oversized suitcase and opened it so that the clothes would lay neatly on the inside. Taking Amu's clothes and hanging them up in the provided closet, she started humming a song that was very popular- Black Diamond.

Recognizing the song- Dia joined in, and set the alarm on their clock. Once it was set, she took the other oversized suitcase and unpacked the Charas stuff for their human forms, and also took the little blue, red, green, and yellow piggies and placing them on a shelf.

The red one was for all the money Ran earned. Most of it reward money from sports and contests.

The blue one was for Miki's money- which was earned through paintings Miki had drawn in her freetime or during her time as an artist.

The green was for Su, and all the money in that one was from cleaning jobs Su had.

As for the yellow- that one was Dia's- and she earned money to put in that one by just helping people out and doing good things.

Su had finished hanging all of Amu's clothes, and now took to unpacking all of the Charas clothes.

Miki took out her sketchpad and pencil and immediately zoned out- thinking about her next creation.

Ran was hyperactive, watching the TV for the first time in two years and bouncing up and down on the couch to wear it down some, and then going to help unpack Amu's second bag to blow up her inflatable soccer ball, place Miki's art supplies on the floor beside her, and taking out and assembling a workstation for when they had something they needed to work on without any distractions.

Seeing as how the kitchen already had some food in it, Dia started cooking, allowing Su to place Miki's things neatly under the bed and into one of the top of small dresser. Remaking the beds so that it wouldn't be as hard to remake in the morning, and then taking her magic and bringing out a vacuum cleaner and duster to catch anything the cleaning maids might have missed.

When Amu came out of the shower a mere thirty minutes later, the place was already home and everything unpacked to fit the room nicely. With the white towel around her, Amu unwrapped her hair, and hung it up to dry by an opened window.

Almost immediately, Dia came over to her with a brush in her hand and sat on the bed just above where Amu had sat on the floor, brushing Amu's hair to the utmost perfection.

Being around 7 at night, the four- Amu, Ran, Miki, and Su, got ready for bed as Dia laid comfortably on the couch with a blanket over her( for she was the one of them that didn't go to school and instead got a job to pay for most of their apartment).

Ikuto and Kukai passed the soccer ball to each other, which quickly turned into a competition of who could make the most creative pass. Utau and Lulu played with Rikka's hair, twiling it into braids and anything they could think of since Tadase wouldn't talk with them and was rather very animated compared to how he usually was in school- talking to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa glanced at his clock, and then showed it to Tadase, who immediately stood up and took Ikuto and Kakai's soccer ball. "Good night, Tsukiyomi-kun, Souma-kun." Louder he added, " Goodnight, Hoshino-san, Yamamoto-san, and Hiiragi-san!"

Ikuto looked over a Tsukasa who always had his clock on him. "What's the time?"

Tsukasa looked at his clock again, and replied with a simple "8:00p.m."

Kukai glared at Tadase after he heard the time, and then everyone said their goodbyes before going to their homes to retire and wake up early for school the next day.


End file.
